Rade Week Collection
by otalku17
Summary: In honor of Rade week, I'll be doing my best to write seven one shots for each day that was assigned. Should be a lot of fun. Kinda worried about that one day...you know...Thursday...but we'll cross that bridge when we get there. Rated T for the most part, but I'll make sure to give you heads up before posting anything different from that.
1. Romantic Comedy

**For some odd reason, I don't want to miss out on Rade week. Gotta admit, Zen's got a good line up for the week suggestions. So, as a daring attempt to be as awesome as I can be, I'm gonna try to write all seven scenarios in this week, and I'm gonna compile them all under one story group. Here's to hoping I can live up to this herculean task. May the awesome be with me.**

**Since it's Monday, that makes this Romantic Comedy day. So, here's a story that should get you laughing and feeling the love. Hope you enjoy. This one is called, _Good Burgers, Good__ Game._  
**

* * *

"Cat…I don't feel comfortable with this at all," Robbie whined, putting his books into his locker. Cat twirled her hair and stared back at her friend as he shut his locker.

"But Robbie…" she mimicked, giggling afterwards at Robbie's annoyed expression. "You haven't had any dates at all for what seems like years! Give this a chance, you might like it." Robbie began walking towards the vending machines, with Cat following close behind.

"Cat, as much as I know you're trying to help, I'm not ready for internet blind dating," he said, pressing the button for a Wahoo Punch. "Seems kind of like a desperate, last ditch effort to get a date." As he reached for his drink, he rose up and saw Cat looking back at him, with a slightly confused look on her face.

"But…You are kinda desperate," she said innocently.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Robbie asked. Cat then looked back at him in shock.

"What's THAT supposed to mean?" she retorted. Robbie was caught off guard by this, so he began to pat her shoulder.

"Nothing, Cat," he told her. "I just don't want to do it. You never know who's gonna be waiting for you and…steal your pants when you get to the date."

"That's the fun of it, Robbie!" Cat exclaimed. "You'll meet a girl and then you could have fun, or she might steal your pants. Either way, you're going to have a good story to tell people."

"I'll take my chances asking girls out myself," he told her. As he began to walk towards the exit, Cat grabbed his arm and dragged him back to the center of the hallway. He turned to face her, and sighed, "What?"

"You're going to do this, Robbie," she said sternly. "You never get to go out on any dates as it is." Robbie was surprised at her blunt statement.

"I can get a date if I wanted to," he said, starting to look around the crowds of people. He noticed one girl from his math class who was talking to her friends, and discretely pointed at her. "Watch this, Cat." He then strolled towards the girl, tapped her on the shoulder, causing her to turn around. She saw it was Robbie, and sighed.

"What do you want, Shapiro?" she asked.

"Well, ahem…" he started, "I was wondering if you had any plans this weekend. Uh…do you?" Robbie felt a nervous sweat start up as she stared back at him with indifference in her eyes. She then brightened up and let out a smile.

"Nope," she said cheerily.

"Oh!" Robbie said, letting out a bigger grin. "Well, I was wondering if you wanted to go out on Saturday to this new burger place that opened up off of Hollywood Boulevard. What do you say?"

"Well," she seductively said, rubbing the side of Robbie's face. "What if instead of saying it, how about you pucker up and close your eyes? I'll bet you'll be surprised…" She winked at the nerdy teen, who then froze up. He smiled, and complied with her request. After what seemed like an eternity, he then felt a hand grab at the Wahoo Punch he was holding and splash it on his face. He opened his eyes and stared back at the girl, who was laughing along with her friends at Robbie's expense. As they walked up the stairs, Robbie turned back to Cat, who stared back sympathetically.

"You know what?" Robbie said. "I think I might give the online blind date a shot." This caused Cat to cheer, and she rushed to hug her friend as he was drying off his glasses.

"Yay!" she shouted. "That's good, because I already signed you up! Even gave it all of your information." Robbie was surprised that she took the initiative, but didn't mind since she was looking out for him.

"Thanks, Cat," he said, rubbing her shoulder. "So, how does it work?"

* * *

"All you have to do is wait for the site to email you the details of the date, and then you get to go to a place that both of you put as a like," Tori explained to Jade, who was storming towards her car.

"When I told you to help me get over Beck, I didn't expect you to sign me up for a stupid dating site," Jade shouted. "Now I'm going to have creeps and losers harassing me all the time." Tori rolled her eyes and raised her arms up.

"I just told you that the site picks them and protects you from random harassment," she explained. "This way, you'll find a good match. Give it a shot."

"No!" Jade shouted back. She then got into the car and drove off for her home, leaving Tori behind in the school parking lot. She hurried back to her house, and went straight to her room. She set down her purse and lied on her bed, sighing out all of the stress of the day, when the familiar ding of her email notification on her computer.

"What could it be now?" she asked herself, rising to check her computer. She opened her inbox and saw an email from . She rolled her eyes and became frustrated once again.

"Damn it, Vega…" she muttered, contemplating clicking on the delete button. Then she remembered how she had been trying to get over her break up with Beck, and that even she knew that dating someone else would help.

"Guess it couldn't hurt to look," she sighed. She then opened the message and read it aloud.

"Dear LightUpTheDark, We have taken some time and searched through our database and we've found the best match for you. His name is GoodGuyGiraffe, and we've recommended that you and he go to dinner at a new up and coming restaurant. What do you say? Want to take the blind date? Just hit the yes button, and we'll set up the rest."

After reading this, she scoffed at the name of the guy they paired her up with.

"GoodGuyGiraffe?" she mocked. "Sounds like a match for Cat or something…But if the stupid site picked him…" She shook her head and got up, pacing back and forth in her room.

"What am I thinking? No way am I going out with a stranger," she said. "He's probably a weirdo or freak of nature. No. No, no, no, no, no." After staring at her computer screen for a few minutes, she ran up and clicked the yes button. After ten minutes, she got another email, which she promptly opened and read.

"Good news, LightUpTheDark. GoodGuyGiraffe also wants to go on a blind date with you. And, as an added bonus, you two have won a CyberCupid giveaway. We shall pay to rent out the entire restaurant, and pay for your meals. The date is this Saturday, 7:30 pm at…" She stopped reading to scroll down to reveal the location of the date. When she read it, her jaw dropped.

"Are you freaking kidding me?" she asked.

* * *

Robbie sat outside of the restaurant, checking his pear phone for the time. The clock read 7:26, causing him to sigh due to nervousness.

"I still can't believe Cat picked GoodGuyGiraffe for my name," he muttered to himself. "But still, this LightUp girl said yes, so that says something." He then looked up at the sign of the building he was standing by. He was surprised that CyberCupids paid for the entire thing, but wasn't sure if the place was going to be any good. As he stared up at the sign, he heard the sound of a car door shutting and footsteps approaching him.

"You have got to be kidding me," a familiar voice said. Robbie spun around to see Jade West crossing her arms. She then snipped, "Please tell me you aren't GoodGuyGiraffe."

"Sorry, Cat picked the name before I could do anything," he explained. "This must make you LightUpTheDark?" Jade rolled her eyes.

"Vega picked the name," she said. "So, I'm going home. You want a ride back?" She began walking towards her car, but was stopped by Robbie. She turned around to see him grabbing her arm.

"Come on, the Cupid people paid for it, right?" he reminded her. "Let's just eat some dinner and try to enjoy the evening." Jade stared back at Robbie, who was smiling warmly back at her.

"Whatever," she said. "Let's just go inside and see what kind of place they've sent us to." As they walked in, the door jingled a bell alarming the employees that they had entered.

"Well, according to the internet, this place has some of the best food in California," Robbie said. "Plus, they pride themselves on one of a kind service."

"Welcome to Good Burger, home of the Good Burger. Can I take your order?" a surfer accent greeted with as the duo walked in. The two teens looked up and saw a young black man wearing a blue pinstripe shirt and paper hat. He also wore a black bow tie and a pin that read, "I'm Ed". Ed had a goofy smile on his face, and waited patiently for their order.

"Uh…" Robbie began, "we're here for the date. CyberCupid?" Ed began to look puzzled.

"I'm sorry, but we don't sell any CyberCupids," he said blankly. "We sell burgers, and fries, and shakes, and…" He was cut off by an angry Jade.

"Are you really that stupid?" she asked. Ed merely smiled back at her.

"No, I'm Ed," he told her, pointing at his nametag. "See? It says so right here." As he said that, Jade threw down her purse and began to leap over the counter to attack him. Ed took a hesitant step back, while Robbie did his best to hold her back. As soon as Jade knocked over some bottles of ketchup and mustard, a large man in a blue shirt with a pinstripe tie came out from the kitchen.

"Ed!" he shouted. "What did you do to get THESE customers mad?"

"Mr. Bailey, they asked me if we had any CyberCupid dates," he said. "I don't remember us placing any order for those." Mr. Bailey then shook his head.

"Ed, these are the two kids who that website said would be eating here tonight," he explained. "They gave us a blank check for their food, remember? You poured hot cheese on the man's hands."

"Well, he said he was giving us some serious cheese for the people coming tonight, and I was just trying to repay him," Ed explained.

Robbie and Jade stared in disbelief at Mr. Bailey's indifference to the incident. Instead, he turned to them and asked, "So, you're the couple that is here on the blind date?" Robbie nodded while Jade picked up her purse angrily. Mr. Bailey nodded, and gestured towards a booth. As the teens sat down, he placed in front of them two menus and a candle.

"Ed'll be here soon to take your order," he said as he walked back behind the counter. Robbie picked his menu up and looked at the selection. He looked back at Jade, whose eyes glazed over the options.

"Does everything on this menu have to be called 'Good'?" she asked. "Good Burgers, Good Fries, Good Shake? Good grief…"

"So…" Robbie said, trying to break her anger. "How've you been?" Jade switched her attention from the menu up to Robbie, raising an eyebrow to his question.

"Just peachy, Robbie," she sarcastically said. "How've you been?"

"Well, I got my drink thrown in my face today," he admitted, looking back at his menu to avoid her seeing his embarrassment.

"Let me guess, Rex asked a girl her bra size and she took it out on you?" Jade smirked at her joke, while Robbie sarcastically chuckled.

"No, Rex didn't go to school today," Robbie replied. "I tried asking a girl from my math class out, and she gave me the usual response in the form of an action."

"Poor Shapiro," Jade said. "You shoot, you miss, but at least you try." Robbie laughed, and put on his best cocky face.

"Yeah, and now I'm happy that she turned me down," he said. "She pales in comparison to my date now." He smirked, causing Jade to chuckle, blushing slightly.

"I thought that this was just dinner between friends?" she asked.

"Come on, let me have this one date?" he asked. "Break my streak of no dates with a good one, I hope." Jade then looked at Robbie, and saw that he was really hoping that she'd consider this to be a date. She then smiled at him and grabbed his hand.

"Fair enough, Robbie," she said. "It's a date. Just don't bore me, or I'll give you some serious hell."

"Deal," Robbie laughed. As he said that, Ed walked up to their booth.

"Hey, dudes," he said. "As you can remember, my name is Ed, and I'll be your waiter for dinner. So…can I take your order?" Robbie and Jade looked at the menus for a bit, and closed them.

"I think I'd like a classic Good Burger, with Good Fries and a medium Good Shake," Robbie said. "What would you like, Jade?"

"The Good Chicken Salad looks…good," she said, causing Robbie to smile. "I'll have that and a medium Good Shake also."

"Whoa, you guys have excellent taste," Ed said. He then leaned in close to them and whispered, "Want me to add my secret sauce to anything?"

"What?!" Jade shouted. Robbie looked at Ed nervously, who didn't seem fazed by anything.

"What do you mean by your 'secret sauce'?" he asked nervously.

"Oh, I make my own homemade sauce and we use it here," he explained. "It was my friend Dexter's idea. We made a lot of money of it and saved Good Burger from Mondo Burger."

"Aren't they the ones that got shut down for using some chemical to make bigger burgers?" Jade asked.

"Yep," Ed smiled.

"I remember now," Robbie said. "The manager said that a Good Burger employee broke in and poured their supply into the meat grinder, causing the burgers to get so big they exploded. Do you know anything about that?" Ed began to look around sheepishly.

"Uh…no?" he said. "I'll be right back with your food. I'll just put my sauce on the side." He then went back to the kitchen, leaving the two teens to their conversation.

"He seems nice," Robbie said.

"For a fast food guy, sure," Jade added. "So, do you want to talk about the test in Sikowitz's class, or do you want to talk about some random thing?" Robbie thought for a bit, and decided to see if he could catch her off guard.

"How about the blushing game?" he suggested. Jade looked up at Robbie, curious as to what he had just suggested.

"What is the blushing game?" she asked.

"I heard about it from a cousin of mine," he explained. "A guy and the girl start doing whatever they can think of to make the other blush." Jade smiled.

"Very gutsy of you, Shapiro," she said. "I like it. Let's play. You first." Before he could think of something, Ed came up with their food.

"I'm a dude, he's a dude, she's a dude, 'cause we're all dudes, HEY!" he sang as he distributed the food. "There you go. Hope you enjoy it."

"That sure was fast," Robbie said in amazement.

"They don't call it 'fast food' for nothing, dude," Ed said. "Now I gotta go clean the fryers. Yell if you need anything." He then walked away.

"Is it the game or food first, Robbie?" Jade asked. Robbie thought for a bit, then picked up his burger.

"Who says we can't do both, Beautiful?" he smiled, causing Jade to tense up and go noticeably red. Robbie chuckled and said, "One point for me."

"Laugh it up, Robbie," Jade said, grabbing her fork. "I have my ways to get you back." She then took a piece of chicken and suggestively opened her mouth, staring Robbie in the eye as she slowly took a bite. This caused Robbie to go bright red.

"Men," Jade laughed. "Show a little cleavage, bat the eyelashes, and they're putty in a woman's hands."

"Fair and true enough," Robbie admitted. "You definitely have an advantage there. But all's fair in love and war."

"And don't you forget it, Giraffe," Jade joked, winking at him, causing him to become redder.

"Two for you," he said, taking a bite out of his burger.

* * *

"Whoa, you guys sure have been here a long time," Ed said. "You might even beat Otis's record of three days." Robbie and Jade looked at the clock, and saw that two hours had passed since they entered.

"Dang, I guess we just got into the conversation and lost track of time," Robbie said. "Sorry if we took up so much time."

"Oh, don't worry about it," Ed told him. "Once you have a Good Burger, you get lost in the good times. Heh."

"Yeah, it was surprisingly great for fast food," Jade admitted. "We should bring everyone else here and let them try it out." As she said that, Mr. Bailey came out from the kitchen.

"Please do," he said. "More customers means better business, and then I'll be able to afford that trip to Acapulco with my mom." Robbie and Jade looked at each other, and back to Mr. Bailey.

"Well…anything to help, I guess," Robbie said. "Well, we'll get back here as soon as we can. Have a nice night."

"Where do I get a nice knight?" Ed asked. "Aren't they stuck in medieval times?"

"Never mind, Ed," Jade said. "We'll see you later." Ed smiled and waved goodbye. Then the two teens walked out.

"So, that wasn't a bad date, was it?" Robbie asked. "I mean, I had a good time, and I was hoping we could do this again." Jade smiled and thought for a bit.

"What was the score on the blushing game again?" she asked.

"Um…It was tied at twelve to twelve," Robbie said nervously.

"I guess it wasn't a bad date after all," she joked. "Although, if you had won I would've considered giving you another chance…"

Robbie then froze in place. He wasn't sure what to do. He knew that all he had to do was get her to blush one more time and that he'd win the second date. His mind searched frantically, but couldn't think of anything. He stared back at Jade, who stared back at him with a defiant smirk, when he became fixated on the lipstick she had used. It was like they spoke for her lips, calling out to him. He then, as if he were on auto-pilot, approached her and grabbed her arms.

"What the f…" she started to say but was cut off by Robbie pressing his lips against hers. He closed his eyes tight, prepared for the worst to happen. Much to his surprise, he didn't feel her fist collide with his head, or her knee in his groin. Instead, he felt her arms break free of his softened grip and wrap around him.

"Whoa!" a familiar voice called out from the store. Robbie and Jade turned around and saw Ed smiling from the door, rolling past them on inline skates. "I never knew my sauce could do that for people. Heh." This caused the teens to laugh, while Ed skated down the street. As he left, he shouted, "Well, GOODNIGHT! I'm a dude, he's a dude, she's a dude, 'cause we're all dudes. HEY! I'm a dude…"

"Ok, he is a nice guy," Jade said. She then turned to Robbie. "So, Shapiro, you managed to win the game, as you can see." As she said that, she gestured to her now flushed cheeks. "What do you want to do on our next date?"

Robbie smiled, and wrapped his arm around her shoulder.

"Let's talk about it on the way to your house," he whispered into her ear.

"Sounds like a good idea to me," she whispered back, kissing him slightly on the cheek. She then felt a warmth come from his cheek.

"Great, tied again," Robbie joked.

* * *

**Well, there's your romantic comedy. Hope the nineties people appreciated the cameo by everyone's favorite dude. And to anybody who doesn't know about Ed or Good Burger, not that there's anything wrong with that, go on youtube and find the All That clips and even the movie. I'm a dude, he's a dude, she's a dude, 'cause we're all dudes. HEY!**

**But anyway, did you like this one? Let me know in a review. Hope my next chapter/story does good. Supernatural stuff should be fun. Ideas, ideas...  
**

**Peace.  
**


	2. Supernatural

**It's day two of the Rade Week fiesta. How's everybody doing? Are we digging it yet? I bet we are. Anyway, today is the Supernatural day, and I'll be honest, this day might be my favorite one out of the week. Alright, I've stalled enough. This shot is titled, _Possessive Compulsive_. Here's to hoping I can keep the ball rolling.**

**Enjoy.  
**

* * *

The doors of the abandoned hospital creaked open slowly, with a beam of light illuminating the dust and cobweb covered desks and chairs that were left behind. All of a sudden, a goth girl walked in, curiosity taking hold of her as she inspected every corner of what appeared to be a waiting room. Following after her was a boy about her age with an afro and glasses, nervously looking all around the room. His light was shakily following any shadows he thought that he saw move.

"Jade, I don't think we should be here," the boy whispered. "You know the stories about this place."

"Yeah, Robbie, that's why we're here," Jade said. "The ghost of Dr. Regarda. We're going to find him and summon him." As she walked down the hallway, looking for the offices, Robbie followed close behind her.

"Summon the ghost of a maniacal Hollywood plastic surgeon who went crazy and started tearing apart his patients and staff, but before he was caught sliced his own face off and bled to death…" Robbie nervously said. "Yeah, great idea. Why am I even here?" Jade then spun around and beamed her flashlight in his face, causing him to cover his eyes.

"You're the only person in school who can read the Latin incantation to summon the ghost," she explained. "Besides, you're a sucker for a gluten free cookie basket. Now shut up and follow me." Robbie nodded and followed close to Jade. The two looked at the doors, making out the rusted nameplates, none of them belonging to Regarda. All of a sudden, the two heard the sound of a door blowing open, crashing into the wall. The sound echoed all around the teens, but while Robbie let out a squeal of fear, Jade began to approach the door.

"Jade, I think that's a good sign to get out while we still have faces," Robbie said, looking nervously around the dark hallway. She ignored his plea to leave, and went up to the door. She then looked up and saw the name plate read, "Dr. Artego Regarda, Head Plastic Surgeon".

"This is it," she called out. "Let's go inside." As she said that, she turned and saw Robbie trying to go back to the exit. Jade sighed, set down her bag, and ran after him. She grabbed him by his collar and dragged him into the office. As they entered, she shut the door and began to pull out a black candle and white chalk. Robbie looked around the room, noticing the bookcase with surgical books, and swore that he saw stained blood over the books. Before he could voice his opinions, she had already drawn a pentagram on the floor, with the candle sitting in the middle.

"Get the book out," she commanded. Robbie opened his book bag and reached in, pulling out a tattered leather book with a similar pentagram on its spine. As he thumbed for the bookmarked page, Jade was already lighting the candle. Robbie then knelt down opposite of her, holding his flashlight up to read the text. He looked at her, and she nodded.

"Ok…" he sighed. "Here it goes." He then cleared his throat, and began to read from the passage.

"Venimus, ad detegendum qui non vult quiescere. Tenebris lucem sicut ignem accendit, et ostende te nobis imperio nostro. Hoc et tenebras circumstans nos mandamus. Surgere tenebrae nostrae vocationi respondent. Haec mandamus."

As he finished the incantation, they looked around for any sign of Dr. Regarda's ghost. After a few minutes of nothing, Jade blew out the candle angrily.

"You must've messed up the incantation somehow, Robbie," she said as she placed the candle and chalk into her bag. Robbie merely looked over the text again, focusing on each word.

"Jade, I swear I read this correctly," he insisted. "I guess this book is full of…" He then looked up and saw he was alone in the room. He then let out, in a high pitched voice, "…chiz." As he made his way for the door, he heard a book fall to the ground. His fear became overtaken by his curiosity, as he slowly shined his light over to the bookcase.

Jade had just made it to the lobby when she heard the loud scream coming from the hallways. She looked down it to see if Robbie was running down it, but she couldn't see his light.

"Robbie, quit playing around," she shouted, only to hear silence in response. She then dropped her bag, and angrily walked down towards Regarda's office. She noticed that the door was shut again, causing her to worry for her nerdy friend. She reached for the doorknob, hands shaking as she turned it. She opened the door, shone the light in, and saw a face right in front of hers.

"AAAHH!" she screamed as she fell to the floor. She scrambled to shine her light back at the face, only to see that it was Robbie. He reached his hand out to help her up.

"Are you ok?" he asked. "I know I'm not easy to look at, but that was overreacting." As he let out a soft chuckle, she scowled up at him as she took his hand.

"Don't do that," she said. "You made me think Regarda took your face."

"Well, luckily he didn't," Robbie said. "So, can we go home now? This place is creeping me out." Jade nodded as she led the way out. They made their way to Jade's car and rode to Robbie's house. As he got out, he waved goodnight to Jade. She waved back and drove off to her home. Robbie, however, didn't go into his house and try to get sleep. Instead, a dark smile crept over his face, and he ran off down the street into the dimly lit distance.

* * *

In a studio apartment, an up-and-coming actress just got out of the shower. As she dried her hair, she noticed the blow dryer began to sputter and die. She hit it a few times, but it refused to turn back on.

"Damn it," she spat. She unplugged the dryer and walked it out of the bathroom. As she made the way to her garbage can, until she noticed her entire apartment's lights began to flicker and dim.

"Must be a blackout," she whispered. She then walked to her closet, and slowly opened it to find her next day's outfit. When she was looking through her clothes, she noticed a shimmer come from behind them. When she looked closer, the silver shine shot out, slashing at her face. She let out a brief scream before a hand grabbed her hair and pulled her into the knife.

* * *

"So, has anyone seen or heard from Robbie?" Tori asked everyone at the lunch table. The group responded with collective no's and headshakes.

"It's been five days," Beck said. He then looked around and whispered, "You don't think it has anything to do with the…" Before he could finish his thought, Jade interrupted.

"Oh, come on," she said. "All the murders were young, up and coming actresses. Also, being weaker than the average Hollywood wannabe, Robbie couldn't have done it either." Beck raised his hands up in defense.

"I wasn't accusing him of anything, Jade," he said. "I was just saying that maybe the two are related."

"What do you mean?" Andre asked. "Like, the killer kidnapped Robbie in case he's backed into a corner?" Beck shrugged, while Cat nervously looked around. Jade and Tori then got up and sat near her, doing their best to comfort her.

"Don't be afraid, Cat," Tori said. "Robbie will be back. Won't he, Jade?" Jade then looked at Tori, and shrugged. This caused Cat to get more upset and Tori shouted, "Jade!"

"Sorry," Jade quickly said. "Cat, Robbie'll be fine, ok? He'll be back here, carrying around Rex and be singing stupid songs on his guitar before you know it." This caused Cat to smile slightly, while taking a napkin from Andre to dry her eyes.

"Kay kay," she whispered. After a bit she looked over to the parking lot. She then pointed at a black car. She asked, "Whose car is that?" The group looked over and saw the car that she pointed out.

"'67 Chevy Impala," Beck said. "Nice classic car. I don't think anyone that goes here owns it."

"Good guess kid, and I'll say you got an eye for good cars," a deep voice said. The group whirled around and saw two men in black suits. The taller one stood at six foot six, had medium length brown hair and green eyes. The shorter one stood at six foot four, had short brown hair and similar green eyes. The two were both very muscular and classically handsome, causing many of the girls to swoon at their sight. The two pulled out CBI badges and flashed them to the group.

"I'm special agent Simmons, this is special agent Frehley," the shorter agent said. "We talked to you guidance counselor told us that you knew the missing kid very well?"

"Yeah," Tori said. "We know Robbie. He is our good friend." Agent Simmons pulled back, holding his hands up. Agent Frehley then stepped in, looking very sympathetic.

"We didn't mean to offend you," he said. "We do, however, want to talk to you about when you last saw him." Everyone at the table stared back at the agents.

"Aren't you here to investigate the three murders in the past five days?" Beck asked. "You know, the major crime?"

"Yeah, but we have multiple reports about his disappearance coincidently coinciding with the start of the murders," Simmons said. "We're not accusing him, we're just trying to cover our tracks with any possible leads. So, when was the last time any of you saw him." Cat then shot her hand up.

"Ooh, I know!" she shouted. Simmons and Frehley looked at each other, then back at Cat.

"Uh, alright," Frehley said. "Tell us what you remember."

"Well, we were all coming out of the school into the parking lot, when I saw this really cute cloud. It looked like a butterfly, or was it a snail on a rock…"

"Cat!" the entire group shouted, startling the red head girl back into focus.

"Sorry," she said. "Well, when we were going home, I saw Robbie pull out an old looking book. After reading it for a bit, he ran to his bike and rode off along the same way Jade's house is." As she said that, Jade's eyes lit up in shock as the two agents turned their attention to her.

"Miss…" Simmons started to say, looking at Jade as if to silently ask for her last name.

"West," she said. "Jade West."

"Miss West, did Robbie ever come near your house that day?" Simmons asked.

"No, I didn't see him at all," she lied. Luckily, she managed to convince everyone as they shrugged in agreement.

"Well, we'll be in touch if we learn anything more," Frehley told them. "Have a nice day." The two agents walked over the Impala. As they saw them drive off, Andre shook his head.

"Man, that was too freaky," he said. "Robbie needs to turn up soon, or those guys might arrest him." Everyone nodded in agreement, except for Jade, who was starting to become suspicious of the two agents. She rose from the table and started off for her car.

"Jade, where are you going?" Tori asked.

"Going home, I feel sick," Jade called back. She then got into her car and rode after the Impala, making sure not to be spotted. While on their trail, she noticed that their route took them straight to her house.

"What the hell are these guys doing at my house?" she asked herself. She watched as they picked the lock on her front door and snuck inside. After parking the car across the street, she dashed over to her front door and quietly entered.

"How hard can it be to find a goth girl's bedroom in this freaking house?" a voice said from up the stairs. She recognized it as Simmons' voice.

"Dean, I think I found it," Frehley said. Jade then snuck up the stairs, and noticed the two men enter her bed room. She then crept up to spy on them from her doorway. Simmons was holding what looked like a Walkman with Christmas lights on it and pointing it at various areas.

"Alright, well keep eyes peeled for anything witchy," he said. "Hex bags, alter of blood candles, Ouija board, anything that can nail her to the wall, Sammy."

_They think I'm a witch?!_ Jade was fuming, doing her best not to charge in there until she knew more.

"Aren't we profiling a little hard on this case, Dean?" Frehley asked. "I mean, the last witch we picked up was a CEO who loved baking cherry cupcakes. Just because she seemed creepy doesn't mean she's in on the kid's disappearance."

"Sam, we got a lead on this case, let's go with it," Simmons said. "We know it's not a wendigo, rougarou, vampire, or werewolf seeing as how the victims weren't mauled, sucked dry, or completely devoured. The only things that fit, unless it's that the kid is a sick puppy, are demonic possession, ghost possession, or some bad mojo on a witch's part. And judging on where we are…"

"Where you are is in big trouble," Jade shouted from the doorway, causing the agents to spin around to see her. As she reached into her pocket and pulled out her PearPhone, she shouted, "I'm calling the cops!"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa!" Frehley said, holding his hands up. "No need to call the cops. We're only trying to…"

"See if I'm a witch?" Jade spat at them.

"Well, that answers how long she's been watching us," Simmons said. "Look, we're not here to hurt you. We just needed to find some clues so we can know the best way to find the kid and stop the murders." Jade then put her phone down and stared directly at the two.

"First, I want to know who the hell you guys are," she said. "I also want to know why you're really here, no crap from any of you." They both shrugged and sighed.

"Look, our names are actually Sam and Dean Winchester," Sam said. "We're not CBI agents, we're hunters."

"Hunters?" Jade asked. "What do you hunt?"

"Oh, just monsters, ghosts, demons, evil voodoo practitioners," Dean casually told her. "And trust me, sister, none of that Hollywood monster, Twilight, douche-bag vampire stuff either." Jade stood silent in the doorway as Sam shrugged in agreement. She couldn't believe that there were monsters and demons out there, and that one of them might have gotten Robbie due to that night.

"Oh my god," she whispered. "This is my fault. I shouldn't have made him do the stupid…" She became too choked up to finish her sentence. She broke down and fell to her knees crying, while Sam and Dean stared at each other. Dean gestured for Sam to comfort her.

"You're good with the touchy feely stuff," he whispered. "Calm her down." Sam let out a sigh and went to give her an awkward hug.

"Look, you gotta tell us exactly what you two did that night," Sam told her. "Where did you go that night, and what was the book about?" Jade wiped the mascara off of her cheeks.

"I asked his help in this…summoning I read about online," she admitted. "It called for Latin incantations, and he's the only kid I knew that could read it. I just wanted to see if it really summoned a ghost." Dean laughed at this, causing Sam and Jade to shoot him a dirty look.

"Well, come on, Sam," he said. "The kid's been messing with forces beyond their understanding, and now we probably got a violent spirit taking a joyride in a teenager's body, reliving the glory days!"

"How do you know that he was even possessed?" Jade asked. "Couldn't the ghost be floating around and hurting people without possessing anyone?"

"It doesn't work like that," Dean said. "Spirits rarely ever leave their stomping ground unless they got a ride to take them from A to B. The disappearance of your friend, Robbie, along with the murders starting right there, that closely match some murders that happened a while back, allows us to put two and two together."

"So Robbie's got a violent spirit in his body and he's probably killing people right now," Jade solemnly said, hanging her head in guilt.

"Hang on, Jade," Sam said. "Look, I know that you feel bad that your friend got possessed, but we can't just let you join in on this hunt. You have no idea how dangerous this is." Jade then got serious, and grabbed her phone.

"If you don't let me help, I'll call the cops and find my own way to save Robbie," she threatened.

"You wouldn't dare!" Dean scowled.

"Try me," Jade smirked.

* * *

"I can't believe that we're stuck baby sitting on this job," Dean said, driving into the parking lot of the motel he and Sam were staying at. As the trio got out, Jade looked around in shock.

"I thought you guys knew what we were hunting," she said. "What are we doing here? Need a beauty nap?"

"So help me, Sammy…" Dean began, grabbing his room key from his suit pocket. He turned the lock and opened the door. Sam gestured for Jade to follow them in and take a seat at the nearby table.

"Home is where you keep your heavy weapons," Sam joked as he hung up his suit jacket and undid his tie. "Just sit tight while we get changed."

"Uh-uh, Sam," Dean said. "I'm first this time. See if you can get her ready for the hunt." He then shut the bathroom door, while Sam took the empty seat at the table.

"So…" he sighed, "you know anything about the ghost you tried to summon?" Jade nodded in response.

"Well, the story is that the ghost of Artego Regarda haunts the hospital," she explained. "He went crazy about twenty years back and started killing everyone in the place. He then carved his own face off in his office and bled out before the police could arrest him."

"Do you know what happened to the body?" Sam asked.

"From what I read, he was cremated," Jade asked, while Sam hung his head. "What? Is that bad?"

"Well, it just means that this job won't be easy," Sam said. "Normally, Dean and I would salt and burn the remains so the spirit could be released, but I'm guessing that since you summoned it, we'll have to find a way to send it back. Do you remember the book that you used, or anything about the ritual?"

"Well, it was old, tattered, had a crude pentagram on the spine," she explained. "The ritual called for a pentagram with a black candle in the center."

"Alright, I think I'll be able to send Regarda back, but I'll need that book," Sam told her.

"He never left the hospital with the book!" Jade exclaimed. "It has to be there." Sam smiled.

"Well, looks like we'll save him easy," he told her. As he said that, the door opened with Dean coming out in jeans and a grey t shirt.

"Sam, you're up," he said while sitting down on a bed. He started looking through a duffel bag by his bed, while Sam grabbed a change of clothes and walked into the bathroom. He then pulled out a shotgun, empty shells, and a container of salt, and walked over to take Sam's seat.

"I'm guessing he gave you the rundown of how we plan on getting rid of Regarda?" he said, setting up the shells on the table.

"Yeah, he says we have to use the book to send him back," Jade said. Dean nodded his head in approval.

"Sounds good, but first things first, time for some ghost busting 101," he said, shaking the salt container. "Rock salt is one of the two things capable of keeping a ghost away. They can't pass over it if you leave a line of it in a doorway or window sill. If your boyfriend has got one in him, blasting him with one of these will expel it." He shook a shotgun shell that he had filled with salt.

"Wait, what makes you think that Robbie's my boyfriend?" Jade asked nervously. Dean raised an eyebrow to her comment.

"Come on, Jade," he said. "Any girl willing to face a violent spirit to save a guy, even though she has no idea that ghosts even really existed or how dangerous the hunt could be…you got a thing for the guy." Jade rolled her eyes nervously at his comment. She hadn't thought about it, but even she began to question her feelings for her now possessed friend.

_Do I?_ she thought to herself._ Do I have feelings for Robbie?_

"Alright, enough of the girl talk," Dean interjected, causing Jade to snap her attention back to him. "Let's get back to the fun part. Since you insist on joining the fight, you'll be getting a shotgun with a few rock shot shells. If you see anybody who isn't me or Sam, shoot." Before Jade could ask he immediately said, "Don't worry. It doesn't kill humans, just knocks them on their ass. Nothing a slice of pie and Magic Fingers can't fix."

Sam then got out, wearing a similar outfit to Dean. He then reached for a flannel shirt and began to button it up.

"So, are you done teaching minors how to play with guns?" he joked.

"Scruff McGruff can kiss my ass, Sammy," Dean laughed. Jade then rose up from her seat, wondering how the two hunters could be so casual about the whole scenario.

"Can we please get going?" she asked. Sam chuckled, while Dean picked up a double barrel shotgun and placed it in her hands.

"Ok, Eager Beaver," he smirked. "Saddle up."

* * *

The three arrived at the hospital as the sun went down. As they got out of the car, Sam and Dean walked over to the trunk of the Impala. Jade looked in and saw a whole assortment of knives, guns, trinkets, and containers. As they grabbed flashlights, she noticed a small flask that caught her eye.

"What's in this?" she asked, inspecting it carefully. "You guys get sauced before any job you do?"

"What would you know about that?" Dean asked. Jade responded with a shrug.

"That's actually holy water," Sam explained. "No real need for it on this, seeing as how Ragarda is a ghost, but if you want to hold onto it, help yourself." Jade then put the flask in her pocket and grabbed a flashlight.

"Stay close to us," Sam warned as Dean forced open the door. He aimed his shotgun around the room, but found nothing there.

"Clear," he shouted, giving Sam and Jade the signal to come in. "Do you remember where you guys left the book?"

"Regarda's office," she said. "It's just down the hallway over there."

"Let's go," Dean said, as the trio began to make their way to the office. Sam put his ear to the door as they approached, and gave a thumbs up that indicated that no one was in there. He then opened the door, and looked around.

"Nice pentagram," he said. "I guess you drew that one?" Jade nodded.

"Good art teacher, I guess," she joked. Sam chuckled, then turned his attention to the desk, where the book was laying. He picked it up, and thumbed through the pages and found the page Robbie had marked.

"Ok, let's see the incantation you used…" he muttered. After reading it, he looked up with a puzzled face.

"What, Sam?" Dean asked. "Bad news?"

"This incantation is bogus," he said. "You couldn't summon Casper with this, let alone a violent spirit like Regarda."

"Well, what the hell are we dealing with then?" Jade asked. "Robbie wouldn't do anything like this. Something must be controlling him…Is it just me, or does the room smell like sulfur?"

"How right you are, Jade," a familiar voice from the door said. The three turned around, Dean and Sam both pointing their shotguns at the source while Jade stood in fear. She saw the face of Robbie Shapiro standing at the door.

"Robbie," she said, approaching him. Before she could get too close, Dean put his arm in front of her and held her back.

"Stay away from him!" he commanded.

"Come on, Dean," Robbie remarked. "Jade and I are friends. Let me give her a hug, for old time's sake." As he finished his statement, they noticed that his eyes went fully black.

"It's a demon," Sam said. Before they could react, "Robbie" suddenly rushed to the Winchesters, knocking them out with two blows to their heads. He then turned to Jade, who was petrified at the sight. He let out a chuckle, grabbed her, and dragged her to the bookcase. He then pulled on a book, revealing a secret doorway. He opened it, and dragged her inside.

"SAM! DEAN!" Jade cried out as "Robbie" locked the door behind him.

"Ugh…Damn it!" Sam cursed. "We'll get you out of there, Jade. Just hold on!"

"Don't hold your breath, Sam," "Robbie" called out. "I want my seven minutes in heaven to last, and I'll make sure of it." He then turned to Jade, who was backed in the corner. He smiled softly at her, his eyes returning to normal.

"Jade, has anyone ever told you that you can look really sexy with a gun?" he taunted. She began to cry softly.

"Please…Let Robbie go," she begged. "Just leave us alone!"

"Why would I want to do that?" he laughed. "Your friend, although not as fit as I'd like him to be, is just so much fun. I've grown attached to the nerd, what can I say?" He began to slowly pace from side to side, pulling out a knife stained with blood.

"You see, Jade…may I call you Jade?" he asked, getting no response from her at all. "I'll take that as a yes. You see, people have been giving out credit for that lovely show twenty years ago to some meat puppet that I had the misfortune of picking. Now that some kid came back, I took the chance to make a new name for myself. Get a bit of a legend going about me, you know?"

"What are you going to do with me?" Jade quietly asked, causing "Robbie" to stop in his tracks. His smile then grew a bit bigger.

"Fun fact about demonic possession: the person being possessed gets to live some of the stuff," he smirked. "Yeah, very sadistic, but demons love the anguish. Funny thing was that I wanted to kill you right here about five days ago, when I first hopped in. Strangely, Robbie was really against that." He approached Jade, gently rubbing the side of the knife on her arm. "So much, in fact, he made it impossible for me to have my fun with you. I guess those feelings he has are pure enough."

"Feelings?" Jade asked, curiosity and shock mixing in with the sadness of her eyes.

"You didn't know?" "Robbie" asked. "He's always wanted you for himself. Admiring you from afar, helping you with that silly summoning for cookies was just a charade so he could be close to you. Even now he's screaming for me to let you go, swearing that he'll let me do whatever I want as long as you go free." He then took the edge of the knife and held it to her throat. "Now why should I listen to him, Jade?" he sneered. "Will I get a…reward for my good behavior?"

She watched in horror as he traced the knife down her throat and focus on her shirt, slowly cutting a line down the middle. She then felt the shape of the flask in her pocket and remembered that it had the holy water. She then discretely began to pull it out and open it.

"Trust me," he said. "I know that all three of us want this equally."

"Sorry, Robbie," she whispered. After she said that, she tossed the water onto "Robbie's" face, and watched as he reeled back. He began to scream out in pain and claw at his face while smoke began to come from the wounds. Jade then ran for the door and forced it open, watching Dean and Sam move back to let her out.

"LEAVE IT OPEN!" Dean shouted, as "Robbie" ran up to the door, burn marks covering his face.

"Oh, you selfish bitch," he growled. "Don't want to give it up that easily? Well, I do appreciate a good fight." He began to approach them, but stopped suddenly. He looked at the floor, causing Jade to follow suit. They both noticed that he was standing in the pentagram, but it now had markings in the areas in between the star and the circle.

"Like I said," Sam said, "nice pentagram. Good for the foundation of a devils trap."

"So you caught me, Winchester," "Robbie" said, pulling out his knife. "Just because I can't leave, doesn't mean I can't kill this kid and hop on out of here." Dean then quickly grabbed "Robbie's" wrist, twisted it, and caused "Robbie" to drop the knife. Jade then reached in, grabbed it, and put it in her pocket.

"Well, seeing as how you won't be committing Hari Kari, how about a Latin lesson?" Dean asked. He then looked to Sam, who pulled out a small book and aimed his flashlight at it.

"Exorcizamus te, omnis immundus spiritus, omnis satanica potestas, omnis incursio infernalis adversarii, omnis legio, omnis congregatio et secta diabolica. Ergo, draco maledicte. Ecclesiam tuam securi tibi facias libertate servire, te rogamus, audi nos."

As he finished the exorcism, they watched as Robbie fell to his knees and screamed. As he screamed, they watched as a dark cloud flew out of his mouth and sank into the ground. Robbie's body then collapsed onto the floor. Jade looked to Sam, who nodded to her. She then kneeled down and checked on Robbie.

"Jade?" he whispered.

"Yes, Robbie?" she said.

"Did I hurt you?" he asked, noticing the tear on her shirt.

"No, I'm fine," she smiled, pulling him into a hug.

* * *

"Are you going to be alright, Rob?" Sam asked as Dean loaded the Impala with their bags. Jade and Robbie stood by her car. Robbie had a few bandages on his face where he was burned.

"Just a small burn, nothing to be worried about," he joked, wrapping his arm around Jade. She smiled warmly back at him, while Dean shut the trunk of the Impala.

"Alright, Sammy," he said, "time to hit the road. Bobby's got a job for us and says we'll need to stock up on silver bullets."

"Werewolves?" Sam asked.

"Even better," Dean said. "Elvis, Marilyn Monroe, Steve McQueen, and Jimi Hendrix all robbed a bank, left prints that claim them to be alive."

"Great, shapeshifters…" Sam sighed. "Guess we better be going. Take care of yourselves."

"You got it, Sam," Jade said.

"Remember kids," Dean began. "Always salt your doors and windows, keep a silver knife near your bed, and rubbers prevent little monsters from coming around." This caused Robbie and Jade to blush, while Sam and Dean laughed.

"Talk about a public service announcement," Sam remarked.

"I think that I could be a guidance counselor if I ever get the chance to retire," Dean joked. He then waved goodbye to the teens and hopped in the car along with Sam. He revved the engine up and drove off.

"So…" Robbie said. "What do you want to do now?" Jade thought for a bit and grabbed Robbie's hand.

"We could watch that new horror movie that came out last week…" she suggested. "The Exorcism of Arlene Trent?" This caused Robbie to stir nervously.

"Maybe we could rent a room, go buy a pie, and share some time with the Magic Fingers," he suggested, causing Jade to smile. She gave him a quick kiss on the cheek.

"Sounds good to me," she smiled.

* * *

**Well, it appears that I've been doing a lot of cameos and supporting roles from outside sources. Sam and Dean Winchester seemed like a logical choice for the Supernatural day. Hell, the show's title is _Supernatural_. Works for me.**

**So, were you not entertained? Was it not scary enough? Should I have left the Winchesters out of this? Let me know in a review.  
**

**Also, tomorrow's not only Madness/Insanity day, it's also my kid brother's birthday. SporadicDeviance is his FF name, and I figured I'd give him a shout out for his birthday.  
**

**Peace.  
**


	3. Madness & Insanity

**This one was tough to crack, seeing as how I needed to do a break from mental anguish due to romantic stress (see _We'll Make This Dream Come True _for more info). I took a gamble on the illness, let's hope the wonderful audience (check your nearest mirror for visual ID) likes my choice. The title of Wednesday's shot, _All in My Head._  
**

**Enjoy.**

* * *

"Hey, Jadey…Whatcha doing?" A soft voice rang out in an annoying tone that caused Jade to wake up from what was a peaceful sleep. She scowled up at the little girl who appeared to be seven years old, wearing a pink dress and brown pigtails who was standing over her bed, curiously smiling back at her.

"I was dreaming about you dying in a fire while I watched over with a cup of coffee," she said, trying her best to rise up from her bed. However, she was stopped by the restraints strapped to her wrists and ankles.

"HELLO!" Jade shouted. "I'M AWAKE NOW!"

A nurse walked in, carrying a tray with a small paper cup and two pills. She was accompanied by two larger men in white smocks who did their best to look intimidating. Jade rolled her eyes at the pathetic attempt.

"Well, Ms. West," the nurse said, "I'm glad that you've decided not to use your…colorful vocabulary to get my attention this time. How are you feeling this morning?"

"Tell her about me, Jadey," the little girl said. "She never asks about me anyway. It's very rude."

"I gotta take a whaz," Jade said. "Can you ask your goons to let me out now, or do I mess up the sheets?" The little girl rolled her eyes and took a seat by the window.

"You know the doctor's orders," the nurse sighed. "First you take the medicine, and then I'll have the orderlies let you out of your restraints." She then offered the pills to Jade, who opened her mouth and allowed the nurse to pop the pills in. She swallowed, coughed and glared at the two orderlies.

"Come on, guys," she said. "Unless you want to do laundry today…" The two men looked at each other, and shook their heads in disgust as they undid her restraints. Jade then sat up on her bed, looking at the girl who began to stick her tongue out.

"Be in the common room in half an hour," the nurse said as she and the orderlies made their way out of the room. "Today's arts and crafts day, then you'll have your session with Doctor Wilson. See you out there!"

"Wow, she's nice," the little girl said. "I wonder if she'll give you a cookie today if you make the best macaroni art." Jade continued to ignore the girl's jeers and started to brush her hair. The little girl then got up in Jade's face. "Why do you insist on making it seem like I don't exist?"

"Because…you…don't!" she said, enunciating every syllable. She then slammed the brush down and marched to the window, rubbing her eyes "Why are you still here?"

"Dunno, but I like it here," the girl said, now jumping on the bed. "We're gonna be friends for a while, I bet."

"I wish I could remember how you got in my head," Jade whispered, closing her eyes. "It's only been one week."

* * *

"_Why am I going here again?" she asked in a frustrated tone. "I know I'm not crazy like you, Shapiro."Robbie had just came around with a suitcase in one hand and Rex in the other._

"_Lane told us that you needed to go here for their weekend seminar on anger management," Robbie explained. "Wellview's the best place for helping out people with their problems."_

"_Yeah," Rex added. "They did a wonder for you, right? People still call you nuts."_

"_Well, I'm not as chronically shy or repressed as I was growing up," Robbie admitted. "Besides, at least they introduced us to each other, right?"Rex shook his head in response, along with Jade just reaching for her suitcase._

"_Let's just get me signed in so I can get this over with," she muttered, storming up the stairs through the main doors. Robbie followed after her into the main lobby and they soon found themselves face to face with a man in a brown suit smiling back at them._

"_Welcome to Wellview," he said gently. "My name is Dr. Wade Wilson, and I'm hosting the anger management seminar. You must be Jade. How are you doing today?"_

"_Well, doc," she said plainly, "I'm very angry that I'm stuck here when I could be at home doing…anything else." This caused Dr. Wilson to chuckle slightly and run his hand through his graying hair._

"_I guess I have my work cut out for me," he chuckled. "Let the nurse show you to your room, and I'll see you for your session after dinner." He waved a goodbye and walked away, while a nurse came to take his place._

"_I'll just take that bag for you, dear," she said. Jade handed the case over and turned to Robbie, who was cheerfully smiling back at her._

"_What are you so happy about?" she asked._

"_I'm just sure that you'll have a good time here," he told her. "If I survived as a kid, you'll make it, no problem." She smirked in response, and pulled her nerdy friend in for a hug, catching him off guard._

"_You better be here on when I call you so you can pick me up," she told him. He gave her a pat on the back._

"_You can count on it," he told her._

* * *

"Good job, Sherlock," the girl taunted as Jade stepped out into the common room. "You remembered coming here, and giving that Robbie boy a huuug before he left." Jade then sat down on the couch, doing her best not to respond to the girl.

"Don't start ignoring me again," she continued to say. "It's not like they're going to let you out of this place. Might as well acknowledge me more. Want to play go fish?" This caused Jade to look at her with disdain.

"Play go fish with an imaginary girl?" Jade asked, following with a sarcastic, "Gee, that would be swell!" The little girl then pouted and walked away, allowing Jade to breathe a sigh of relief.

"Finally," she whispered, as she looked around the room at the people who shuffled about in their pajamas and robes. There was a young man who began wandering in front of her, muttering something about gasses and messages.

"They're communicating with hidden messages in the nitrogen and helium," he rambled. "Their army of werewolves is growling at the windows, but I shouldn't let it deter me. I'll intercept the code before it reaches Pittsburgh and send it to Honolulu. The resistance should be able to get the silver bullets before the vampires catch wind of the invasion…"

Jade avoided eye contact with him, hoping that he wouldn't attempt to discuss his paranoid theories with her. The young man continued to the window, looking frantically from place to place while silently mouthing his ramble.

"Will I become just like that guy?" she asked herself. "Shuffling around here, seeing things that no one else will ever be able to see? That little girl being the only one I'll be able to talk to? God...please, help me..."

"Alright, I've given you enough time to pretend that I'm not here," the girl said, appearing right in front of Jade on the coffee table, startling her.

"Go away," she hissed.

"No, not now," the girl told her. "How about you try to think about when you and I first met? I think I remember it."

* * *

"_Wow, that dinner wasn't that bad," Jade commented as she walked to the office of Dr. Wade. She walked in without knocking, startling the doctor at his desk._

"_Ms. West," he said, rising up and straightening out his tie. "I didn't expect you to just walk in."_

"_I'm just full of surprises, Doc," Jade said, taking a seat on the couch in the office. "So, how do we do this? I tell you about how Daddy never showed me love? How I shouldn't wear piercings and dye my hair? How about we talk about how I need to wear less leather and more lace?"_

"_Sarcasm, while very amusing, isn't going to get you out of this, Ms. West," Dr. Wade told her, taking a seat in the chair next to the couch. "Where we can start is how you got here." This caused Jade to roll her eyes in disgust._

"_Come on," she sighed. "Sinjin was spying on me again, so I threatened to cut off his junk with my favorite pair of scissors. I do stuff like that all the time."_

"_This time was apparently different than the other times," he told her. "You scared him to the point that he can't look at a pair of scissors without running in fear."_

"_I apologized already," Jade said, sitting up on the couch. "Isn't that enough?"_

"_No, Ms. West," he sighed. "We need to find the source of your anger and conquer it once and for all. I'm sure that we'll get a good amount of work done over the course of this weekend. I just need you to agree to follow my program to the letter. Can you do that?"_

_Before Jade could answer, she noticed a small girl peeking at her from behind Dr. Wilson's door. She was making funny faces at Jade, which was slowly provoking the gothic teen._

"_Hey, Doc," Jade started. "Since when do you let your daughter make fun of people while they're getting a session?" This statement caused the doctor to look nervously towards his desk, then back at Jade._

"_Ms. West, both of my daughters are grown now and live in Santa Modesta," he told her. "Who are you talking about?"_

* * *

"ME!" the little girl shouted, causing Jade to drop the marker she was using. The supervising orderly then came over and placed her hand on her shoulder.

"Do you need some help, Jade?" she asked. Jade then grabbed the hand of the orderly and squeezed it so he'd back off. He shook it, muttering, "Guess not…" and went to check on the other participants.

"That was pretty mean of you," the girl said. "What if he reports you to the doctor? Then you could end up staying here forever." For some odd reason, Jade actually looked back at her figment.

"Who cares?" Jade tiredly said. "I've been here for a week now, and no one seems to have noticed. They probably think I deserve to be here…" The little girl looked back at her in shock.

"You…you actually talked to me…" she said, letting out a big smile. "Does this mean you want to be friends?" Before Jade could answer, a familiar face made his way into the room.

"ROBBIE!" she shouted as she got up and ran into him for a hug, nearly taking him down in the process.

"Oooff…Jade, there you are," Robbie said. "Everyone's been worried sick about you. Why are you still here?" Jade backed off from him when he asked that, nervous about what he would think if he knew that she was seeing an imaginary girl that pestered her to no end.

"Go on, Jadey," the girl said. "Tell him. Tell him about me. Let him know that you're seeing an imaginary girl. That ought to keep him around a bit longer." Her mood had shifted to a menacing demeanor, filling Jade with even more worry about losing the only normal thing in her life at the moment.

"The…doctor said that I had to stay a bit longer," she said. "I have a long ways to go before I'm ready to go home…" This caused Robbie to look at her in shock.

"That's a load of crap, and you know it," he said. "This was supposed to last only three days. You know that I was expecting your call Sunday, and it wasn't like you were so eager to stay much longer than you had to. Now I hear that you're staying even longer than that? No way…I want to talk to Dr. Wilson now." Jade was amazed at how serious Robbie had become. She then felt him grab her hand. "Now, let's go and find him."

"Wait, Robbie…" Jade said, pulling her hand back from him. "There's something else I need to tell you…I'm stuck here because I'm seeing things…" Robbie looked back at her, his serious demeanor remaining unchanged.

"Being angry shouldn't make you see things," he said. "Now, let's find that doctor." As he said that, he dragged her on the route to the office. Only Jade noticed that the little girl kept up with them.

"Don't listen to this nut," she said. "Didn't he tell you that he took a vacation in this nut house? Now he carries around a puppet in public."

"Shut up," Jade whispered. She turned to see if Robbie had noticed, but fortunately for her, he hadn't. They then barged into the office, but saw someone snooping around that wasn't Dr. Wilson. Instead, it was a man with blonde hair in a sharp suit. He looked up at them and gave them a big smile.

"Hello," he said. "How can I help you?"

"You can start by telling us who you are and where Dr. Wilson is," Robbie stated. His bluntness did not shock or offend the man. Rather, it caused him to smile even bigger.

"Before I do that," he started, "you're here to discuss with Dr. Wilson about letting this young woman out of here, whom you care about deeply, because you believe that some sort of foul play is afoot. Before you ask me how I knew that, I'll just let you know that I'm a mind reader. The name's Patrick Jane." He held his hand out in order to shake Robbie's, who reluctantly obliged.

"Is it just me, or is this guy kinda scary…" the little girl said, getting close to Patrick's face. Jade ignored her once again, and turned her attention to this man.

"Well, can you tell us where Dr. Wilson is?" she asked.

"Oh, well he's being asked a few questions by my associate, Agent Libson," he explained. "Nothing to worry about, just a suspect in a murder case."

"You think he murdered somebody!?" Jade shouted, causing Robbie, Patrick, and the little girl to wince.

"I never said that, I just said he was a suspect," he said. "I'm guessing you needed to see him so that he could re-evaluate your case, miss?" Jade nodded quietly in response. "Well then, I'll do the honors for him. Trust me, I'm fully capable of doing this job. Please, have a seat." He pointed to the chair next to the couch, as he reclined back in the couch.

"Great, you could do better if I asked you why you were crazy," the girl said, standing right over Patrick shaking her head.

"So, what's your name?" he asked.

"Jade West."

"Lovely name," he replied. "So, what's the reason you are here?"

"I was sent here for anger management," she explained.

"But you had to stay for other reasons," Jane interrupted.

"How'd you know?" the little girl and Jade asked simultaneously.

"Using past tense to explain the reason you came," he said. "Too easy of a tell. Why'd you stay, then?"

"I stayed here…because…I started to see this little girl following me around the hospital," she admitted. This caused Patrick to rise up from his resting position.

"Is she here right now?" he asked.

Jade responded with a nod, while Robbie began to walk over to her and clasp his hand on her shoulder. She looked up with tears in her eyes, and a soft smile on her face. She then noticed that the little girl was making a gagging face off to the side, while Patrick then looked closely into Jade's eyes.

"Tell me about your morning routine since you've been here, please."

"Well, I call for the nurse and orderlies so I can take my medicine and have my restraints undone," Jade began. "Then, I get ready for time in the common room."

"What kind of medicine has the doctor been giving you around here?" he asked her, not breaking his focus.

"Some kind of new medication that's supposed to increase…endorphins or something," she explained.

"Fascinating…are the pills blue or white?" he asked.

"Neither," Jade said. "They're a shade of pink. What does that have to do with anything?"

"All in good time," Patrick said. "Did you happen to eat anything here before you started to see the little girl?"

"Please!" the little girl said. "What does that have to do with anything? Jadey, you're running around in circles with this guy. Just wait for the real doctor to come in."

"Yeah, they had prepared a dinner for me," she said.

"Then it's settled," Patrick said. "You aren't insane, and Dr. Wilson is guilty of murder." He rose up to walk out the door, while Robbie and Jade stood in shock.

"What do you mean?" Jade asked. "I've been seeing this girl all week!" Jade then felt Patrick pat her head.

"All your questions will be answered as soon as I come back," he said with a smile. "Excuse me, please."

Jade and Robbie then saw him walk out the door, and then turned their attention to each other.

"What do you think he's going on about?" Jade asked. Robbie shook his head and grabbed her shoulders.

"Who cares, Jade," he said. "If Mr. Jane is right, then you're going to be free of this place."

"For my own sake, I hope he's wrong…" the little girl whispered.

"Robbie, could you step outside for a bit?" Jade asked. Robbie nodded, and made his way out. Jade then turned to face the little girl, who had sat down on the couch.

"Jadey…" she said. "Does this mean that I'm not gonna exist anymore?" For some strange reason, Jade began to feel sympathy for her.

"Well, I guess yes and no," she said. "Even though you are a figment of my imagination, you were created by my mind. Just because I won't physically see you, I guess you'll still exist in some form."

"Well, since you say it like that," the girl started. "I guess it won't be that bad after all. Tee hee, we can still be friends!" This caused Jade to laugh a bit, and nod her approval. "Well, I guess it's time for me to get going now."

"Wait," Jade said. "What's your name?"

"Hmmm…" the little girl thought for a bit. "I guess you can call me Ariana." She then smiled at Jade, gave a wave and disappeared into thin air. It was just then that the door opened, and Patrick smiled inside.

"Hope I'm not interrupting anything," he joked. "Turns out that Dr. Wade was drugging you in order to make people believe that his theory on 'extreme anger induced paranoia' was true, and he killed a former orderly and nurse in order to keep it under wraps. He's been doing it for months now. Very mad scientist of him, right?"

"Wait, how'd you know for sure that he drugged me?" Jade asked in shock.

"Simple," Patrick said. "You're morning routine includes you being freed from your bed's restraints, and yet you never had to be fitted for a straight jacket or were heavily sedated. Any patients who come in for anger issues and soon discover have hallucinations aren't usually permitted to walk the common room without one of those happening, if they can go in there at all. From there, I knew that the hallucinations weren't induced by any anger related issues, but rather some form of drug that he had knowingly prescribed you and slipped into the complementary meal you ate before your first session."

Jade merely looked back at him in awe that he managed to figure all that out from one small detail. Patrick smiled back at her amazement, and opened the door to gesture Robbie to come in.

"They'll keep you overnight, just to make sure that the drugs are out of your system," he explained. "Have a good day."

* * *

The next day, Jade walked out of Wellview into the parking lot, where Robbie sat on the steps waiting for her.

"So, any little girls following you around today?" he joked. Jade then proceeded to punch Robbie in the arm. He then rubbed his arm and went, "Owww…"

"Just because I've had a rough week, it doesn't mean that you can just poke fun," Jade said, as she began to look for her car. "Please don't tell me you brought that stupid…"

"The car of the future isn't stupid!" Robbie said. "Besides, I couldn't get your car from your parents." Jade then shook her head and threw her bag into Robbie's arms.

"You're doing all the pedaling then," she told him, taking hold of his hand. She then gave him a warm smile. He sighed and smiled back at her.

"Fair enough," he said, putting her bag into the basket in the back. They then got in and rode off, still holding hands.

* * *

**See what I meant by gamble? Ah well, I won't know how it went unless you let me know in a review. Also, for those who do not know about Patrick Jane, watch a few episodes of _The Mentalist _and I'm sure you'll start following it, and for those who understood the doctor's name...God bless you. Now what's on for tomorrow's chapter...oh, right...Lemony fresh goodness... Warning-tomorrow the chapter will be rated M for obvious reasons. So, all you young readers out there who read my stories and would like to keep your innocence, check back on Friday.  
**

**Peace.  
**


	4. Sensual Romance

**How's it going, readers? Well, this is my first "Rated M for sexual content" fanfic that I've ever done...so this is a good opportunity to see if I should avoid the subject or embrace it. And hey, you, underaged reader sneaking this chapter, I told you that this wasn't for you. This is rated M for a reason. You can wait a bit for the next one, trust me. Anyway, to all those at the age of maturity when it comes to this, enjoy the glass of lemonade I've served you. I call it, _Covering All the Bases._**

**Enjoy.  
**

* * *

"Hey, I can't believe Kenan Thompson invited us to another one of his parties," Robbie beamed as he and Andre pulled into the driveway.

"Yeah, he said that the party with the gang from iCarly was nice for kids stuff, but he wanted to show us how it was done," Andre told him. "Everyone should already be inside. This should be even better than the last one." They then knocked on the door, and were greeted by Keenan, who had on a big straw hat and a pineapple in his hand.

"Andre and Robbie!" he shouted. "Glad you could make it, come on in! What took you guys so long?" The two entered and saw that the house was packed with people dancing and socializing.

"Sorry, Kenan," Andre said. "I had to make sure we weren't followed here by…you know." Keenan then shrugged and slapped him on the back.

"Man, I took care of that problem already," he explained. "The panda isn't going to crash this…WHAT?!" Robbie and Andre spun around to see a man in a panda suit holding a tennis racket. He then ran past them, spanking Kenan as he made his way through the crowd.

"PANDA!" Kenan shouted. He then took off his hat and put it on Robbie's head. "Come on, Andre. We gotta stop him before we lose him!" As he took off into the crowd, Andre looked back at Robbie.

"Sorry, man," he told Robbie. "Just go find Tori and the rest of the gang. Let them know I'll be busy chasing after the panda." He then followed after Kenan, leaving Robbie alone in the middle of a wild party wearing a giant straw hat.

_Great, now what do I do? _Robbie thought to himself as he tossed the hat aside. He began to wander through the crowd, and quickly became frustrated with the festivities. He hadn't been to many parties, but the ones he did go to, it seemed that everywhere he looked there were couples all over each other. At the bar, on the dance floor, even in line for the bathroom; it seemed like he was the only guy in the party who was alone. The fact that he knew he wasn't going to know what they were feeling made him scowl inside.

"Get a room," he muttered behind the back of a guy who was busy reaching his hand up the shirt of a buxom woman during a heavy make out session. The guy had heard him though, and turned around to grab him by Robbie's shirt.

"Got a problem with me and Kate, you fucking virgin?" he growled, causing Robbie to squeak in fear.

"Kick his ass, Derek," Kate added. Robbie watched as Derek smirked and pulled his fist back. Robbie closed his eyes and prepared for the worst. He waited for a bit, and noticed that he wasn't in any pain. He opened one eye and saw that Derek's wrist was twisted back by a familiar hand. He looked to see that it was Jade, who looked more annoyed than usual.

"Ow, lemme go!" Derek called out.

"Why?" Jade asked. "Just so you can hit a guy told you to go somewhere else while you grope a whore?" This caused Kate to stare at her in a shocked face.

"Who are you calling a whore, you ugly…" Before she could finish her insult, Jade shot her a furious glare and twisted harder on Derek's wrist, causing him to cringe and tear up. "…Never mind. Sorry."

"I thought so," Jade smirked, releasing her grip on her victim's wrist. He then clutched it, moaning in pain. She then bent over and said in her Tori mimicking accent, "Might I recommend that if you do decide to continue, use the other hand." She then walked off to the back yard, while Robbie stood in disbelief.

"I wonder…" he said to himself. He slipped through the crowd and followed her out to what appeared to be a giant hot tub. He noticed that she was wearing a dark blue tank top that matched her streak in her hair, with her leather jacket, along with tight, form fitting jeans and black boots. Suddenly, his hormones took control and he started focusing on her exposed cleavage with growing desire. He then shook it off, regained his composure, and approached her.

"Hey, Jade," he said, causing Jade to turn to him.

"What do you want, Robbie?" she asked.

"Well, I wanted to thank you for helping me out with the guy…and the punching threat…and the whore girl," Robbie rambled. Jade stared back at him curiously, while Robbie sighed and sat down on a bench. "Just thanks, I guess."

"Don't worry about it," Jade said, sitting down next to him. "I was on your side, anyway."

"What?" Robbie asked.

"You heard me," she said. "I didn't want to see that either. Thankfully, you gave me a reason to stop it." Robbie then noticed Jade's expression go soft, something he had not seen happen with her,

"Why were you so bothered by it?" he asked.

"Me and Beck have been broken up for some time," she explained. "Seeing stuff like that just...just reminds me of those times." Robbie was shocked that Jade was admitting those feelings, let alone to him. He detected that she was feeling sad and wrapped his arm around her.

"It's better to have loved and lost, then to have never gotten any at all," he joked. Jade tried her best to stifle her laughter, but failed. She let out a burst of laughter, while Robbie joined in with a slight chuckle. After a while, Jade smiled at Robbie, who returned the kindness.

"So," Robbie began, "you and Beck did stuff like that?"

"We dated for years, Robbie," Jade said. "Do you really think that we weren't going to touch each other, let alone hook up? That might've been the best part of our relationship…how we could just spend a day together, not having to say 'I love you' to let the other know it." Robbie looked away shyly. Jade then grabbed Robbie's hand, causing her to look up at her. "Come on, you mean to tell me you're shy about the birds and the bees?"

"Well, yeah," Robbie admitted. "When you've never had a girlfriend, you don't get many chances to run the bases."

"What about how you kissed Cat, Tori, and even Trina?" she asked. "That was something, right?"

"Those were stage kisses," Robbie sighed. "They all said it themselves. None of those counted to them. I've never even made it to first base. But it's cool, I'm sure I'll find someone who'll spend the time on me." Jade then started to feel sympathy for Robbie, even though he refused to be sad for himself. She then sat in the silence, and thought for a bit. She came to an idea, and a small smile came across her face.

"God…I'm just going to say it, I miss sex," she said, causing Robbie to look up suddenly at her, amazed at how she became so forward. She noticed his amazement, shot him a seductive smirk, and said, "What? You think that I would just let you know that Beck and I did it and become reserved about it? You know what I've done, and I think you can handle hearing anything else related to my sex life."

"Fair enough," Robbie admitted, beginning to blush slightly. Jade smiled at his nervousness, evident in his attempt to stammer, "S-s-s-so…do you have anything else you'd like to talk about?"

"Well, well, well," Jade said. "Is Robbie Shapiro taking an interest in my sex life? This is surprising…but very sweet." She then gave Robbie a kiss on the cheek, causing his blush to deepen. "Well then, I'll admit that, even though you're very nerdy, you're actually very attractive." Robbie looked up in shock, while Jade looked away with a hint of crimson creeping on her cheeks.

"Well, it's no secret that you are definitely one of the most beautiful girls to have ever walked the earth," he said, taking joy in her increased blushing.

"Flattery might just get you somewhere, Shapiro," she smirked. "I wonder if you'd be able to handle it if you ever got there, though." Robbie then looked away, somewhat hurt that she would go that low.

"Well, I bet I could do alright, if given the oppor…" he was cut off by Jade's lips crashing into his. At first Robbie was taken aback, but soon reciprocated her kiss. He placed his hand on her cheek, while she started to rub his arm. Before he could pull away, he felt her hand push the back of his head towards her, while her tongue passed over his lips and into his mouth. As if based on instinct, he felt his tongue begin to wrestle with hers. After a few minutes, she pulled away, and smiled at how he kept his eyes closed and mouth slightly opened.

"That, Robbie," she said, "was the real first base." She then took him by the hand and led him towards the house. The two navigated through the crowds of people up the stairs and to a hallway of doors. She peeked into one, and dragged Robbie into it, who noticed that it was an empty guest room. She then shut the door and sat him on the bed, resuming their make out session. After a few minutes, she got up from the bed, her face still close to Robbie's.

"Stay right where you are…" she smiled, giving him a quick peck on the lips before taking a few steps back. She started to enjoy Robbie's look of wonder as she seductively took off her jacket and tossed it to the side. Following that, she grabbed the bottom of her tank top and slid it over her head, shaking out her hair as she threw it in Robbie's face. He tossed it down to his feet, causing Jade to smile as he stared at her black, lacy bra. She then slipped her hands to her jeans, and undid the button and fly. As she slid them down to the floor, revealing her matching underwear, Robbie's mind began to catch up to the rest of the world.

_Jade West…The toughest girl in all of Hollywood Arts…is giving me a strip tease, _Robbie thought to himself. _I guess I've gone crazy after all, or my hormones are stronger than I thought_.

"Hey, Robbie," Jade said, snapping Robbie out of his thoughts. "Pay attention…this is what's known as second base." She then reached behind her back and unhooked her bra, causing Robbie to tense up in excitement. She then let it drop to the floor, exposing her pale breast. She smiled, and said, "I did go from A's to D's in eighth grade, remember?"

"I know," Robbie said, his tone in a trance like manner. Jade pouted slightly at Robbie's hypnotized state. Although she understood that this was his first time seeing a woman's assets up close and personal, she was upset that he wasn't doing anything about it.

"Come on, Rob," she said, slowly walking closer to him until his face was an inch close to her breasts. "Go take second base."

Robbie then saw his hands move on their own, cupping Jade's breast and slowly massaging them. Jade let out a stifled moan, which further excited Robbie. She then straddled his lap, noticing a bulge in his pants that was beginning to grow.

"Good to know you like what you see," she whispered into his ear, giving it a small nibble. He then felt her hands slide down his shirt, stopping at his waist. She then pulled back, and started to pull the shirt over his head. Robbie then took the hint and raised his arms, allowing her to pull the shirt over his head and toss it behind her. He looked up as she leaned in, and the two shared a passionate kiss, while Robbie felt Jade's hands slide back down his bare chest and abdomen, and slip into his pants.

Robbie intensified the kiss as she grabbed a hold of his manhood and slowly began to massage it. He then reached his hands back to her breast, and continued his massaging. He felt a deeper moan come from her throat, and watched as she pulled away. He then began to focus on her nipples, gently stroking and brushing them with his finger tips, taking pleasure from her erotic gasps and moans.

"I guess I found your weak spot," he said cockily. He then decided to take it a step further, and licked her left breast. Jade's eyes shot open, and looked down at her lover. She then took one hand and traced her way up his back onto his head, holding it there as he began to suckle on her. Her moans began to grow louder and longer, and she pulled his head away. She stepped back and seductively smiled at Robbie.

"I guess you know your way around second base," she said to him in a husky voice. "Let's see how well you do at third. But first…stand up." Robbie then rose up and watched as Jade got down to her knees and started to undo his belt buckle. She then pulled down his pants and boxers, and in one fell swoop, exposed his entirety. She swooned slightly, looked up, and took hold of him. She then let her tongue flick out, causing Robbie to shoot his gaze up to the ceiling and groan, causing her smile to grow.

She then took him into her mouth, massaging his member with her lips, tongue, and hand simultaneously. As she continued her steady pace, Robbie then placed his hand on her head, not sure what else to do. He then felt her speed increase, and began to feel himself go deeper within her mouth. The excitement began to catch up to him.

"Jade…Jade…I'm gonna…" he attempted to say, but was interrupted by his own moans of pleasure. He then released his excitement, letting out a lout shout as he did so. Jade had stopped in response, causing him to look down at her. She simply looked up, smiled, and swallowed his seed.

"You lasted longer than I thought you would," she said as she rose up to his eye level. "And look…now I'm excited too." She then pointed to her panties, allowing Robbie to see the moistness of them clearly. She then lied down on the bed, never breaking her stare into Robbie's eyes.

"I did you, now you do me," she said. Robbie then got on his knees and watched as his hands slowly dragged along Jade's legs and made their way to her underwear. He then, with great patience, grabbed the sides and dragged them towards him. Jade then let her legs narrow, allowing Robbie to slip off her black lace and drop them at his side. He turned his gaze forward and saw her most private area. He stopped and admired the beauty that he was permitted to see.

"Robbie, please…" he heard Jade's voice say. "Don't stare."

"Why not?" Robbie responded. "You're beautiful." He then leaned forward, allowing her to feel his breaths, causing her excitement to rise. She felt his hands slide on the inner side of her thighs and spread her open. She let out a moan as his tongue inspected the outside of her womanhood, giving him the indication to further his actions. His tongue further explored, deeper and deeper, driving her mad with pleasure. She then pulled back, grabbing Robbie and pulling him onto the bed. She turned him on his back and straddled over him.

"Wait, Jade," he said with worry in his voice. "Are you sure you want to do this?"

"Robbie," Jade said. "Do you think I would just do this with anyone? If I could do this with anyone, I'd do it with you. No questions asked."

Robbie then felt her lower herself, her hand guiding the way to their erotic union. She shouted out as she felt him enter her, and began to convulse.

"Are you ok?" Robbie asked, a trace of fear on his words as well as his face.

"Ooohh…Never better," Jade sighed. She then began to move her hips, taking pleasure in Robbie's facial expressions. Robbie then reached his hands out to grasp Jade's firm backside, and let them follow their motion. She took pleasure in his firm grip, allowing her to reach her climax rapidly.

"Aahh…AAhh…ROBBIE!" Jade cried out, her hands clasping at Robbie's chest. He felt the muscles in her backside tighten, and watched as she cried up to the heavens his name. After a few minutes, she collapsed onto his chest. The warmth of her skin felt good on Robbie's chest, and her deep breaths were melodic in Robbie's ears. He watched as she rose, shakily but determined, to look her lover in the eyes.

"Looks like you got to home," she whispered, her voice tired from her excitement. Robbie then gave her a deep and passionate kiss.

"I'll take that as a 'Good job'," he whispered, chuckling slightly. Jade let out a soft laugh along with him.

"Are you done yet?" she suddenly asked. "You never got to finish, and I know I have one more round in me. What do you say? Want to go for round two?"

Robbie then flipped Jade onto her back, positioning himself over her. A smile crept on his face, while Jade let out a seductive chuckle.

"You can take this as a yes," Robbie said as he entered her once again. She responded by grabbing onto his back and wrapping her legs around his waist. He took that as a sign that he should keep going, and continued at a slow pace. Her moans began to fill the room, inciting Robbie's pace to rise. Instinctively, he began to suck on her neck, causing Jade to tense up like she did before.

"Robbie…I'm close…" she gasped.

"Me too…" he told her. Jade then wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Let's finish together…" she said, looking Robbie in his eyes. He expressed his agreement with a deep kiss and an increase in his speed and depth.

"Oh…GOD!...AAAAAHHH!" Jade called out as she dug her grip into Robbie's back, wrapping her legs tighter around him as if to keep him from exiting her.

"JADE!" Robbie shouted, feeling his seed shoot out into Jade. The two then collapsed onto their sides, looking the other in the eye with great smiles on their face.

"Did I do good for my first at bat?" Robbie asked, causing Jade to smile.

"As far as I'm concerned," she started. "You hit a grand slam." Robbie beamed with confidence at her compliment, and the two shared a passionate kiss to finish their experience. They lied next to each other, content with keeping their focus on the other, when they heard the sound of the door opening.

"I'll catch you this time, Panda," they heard a voice say. They then looked up, and saw Kenan in the doorway with a mixture of shock and disgust in his expression. After a period of awkward silence, Kenan broke it.

"WHYYYY?!" he shouted out, causing Robbie to jump out of bed to put on his clothes, while Jade covered herself with the sheets.

"Kenan, don't be mad," Robbie started as he pulled his pants on. "Jade and I…we…" Before he could finish, Kenan raised his hand.

"I don't want to hear why," he whined. "Just get dressed and get out of the bed." The two happily obliged, quickly put on their clothes and made their way past Kenan, who smacked them on the shoulders.

"You nasty…" he muttered as they left. He then wandered towards the bed, shaking his head.

"HEY, KENAN!" a voice called out from the hall. Kenan looked up and saw his old friend, Kel Mitchell, standing in the doorway with a cup of orange soda in his hand.

"Kenan, I couldn't find the panda, man," he said. "For a big bear, he sure can run and hide. PHEW! Mind if I sit down?"

"Kel, no!" Kenan shouted, but was too late. Kel had already set himself down onto the bed. He then started to let out audible sniffing sounds.

"Hey, Kenan," he started. "This room smells kinda funny. What do you think it is? Also, this bed feels kinda…." Kel then looked down at the sheets, and looked back at Kenan, who merely nodded.

"AAAAWWW, NOOOO!" Kel shouted, jumping up from the bed wiping his hands on Kenan.

"Get off me, man!" Kenan told him, pushing him away.

"How do you plan on getting this place clean, Kenan?" Kel asked.

"I'm glad you asked, Kel," Kenan said, a slight smile crept on his face. "I need you to grab a gallon of bleach, these sheets, and a gas mask…and meet me in the laundry room. Come on, Sudsy!" Kenan then got up and walked out of the room, leaving Kel alone.

"Hey, Kenan!" Kel called out. "Why do I gotta grab these sheets with my bare hands? Can't I get some gloves and the gas mask first? Kenan, isn't there bleach in the laundry room? Kenan? KENAN!? Awwwww, here it goes!"

* * *

**Phew...you don't know how hard it is to write a lemon when you've never even given it a shot. But, my word is my bond, and I promised a chapter for sensual romance. Figured this would be a good opportunity to see what I could do. Also, my favorite part of the story, to be honest, was the reuniting of Kenan and Kel, although I wish the circumstances were more PG. But hey, those are the breaks. So, did you think I did a good job? Let me know in a review, seeing as how I appreciate them so much.**

**Peace.**


	5. Friendship

**I'd like to take this chance to say that I am very sorry for being late on updating. Life has this strange tendency of getting in the way of my updates, and in this case making me late. I assure you, I do plan on writing the other scenarios, but they might be off schedule due to this one. But, in hopes that you'll still be reading, here is the next chapter, titled _Rob and Jade's Triumphant Trip._**

**Enjoy.  
**

* * *

"What does Principal Helen want with us now?" Tori asked as she took a seat at the group's usual table.

"I'm not doing another audition again," Andre said. "You can forget about that."

"Do you really think she'd do that again?" Beck asked. Everyone shook their heads in hopeful doubt.

"It doesn't make sense that she would do auditions again," Tori said, causing Andre to shrug.

"Think about it," he started. "The only time she's talked to all the students was to audition us again. She hasn't done much of anything else since, other than sit in her office."

"Oh!" Cat exclaimed. "Maybe she's going to give out a prize to go somewhere fun!"

"Cat, what makes you think that she's giving out prizes?" Robbie asked.

"Well, it could happen," she said, twirling her hair with a soft smile on her face. This caused the gang to roll their eyes, but they soon stopped to focus on Helen, who appeared suddenly on the stand overlooking the Asphalt Café.

"Everybody shut up!" she shouted, causing the students to quickly cease any conversations they were having and snap their attention towards their principal. "That's better…Now I bet some of you are wondering why I called you here."

"Yeah, don't care," Jade shouted up. "Can we go home now?"

"Nope," Helen retorted. "Now, I called you kids here to discuss an important event. There's a contest that all the schools in California have. I'm not sure what it's about, but I do remember hearing about random kids, friendship, and a band called the Wyld Stallyns being the guests of honor." The name Wyld Stallyns began to cause a series of exited murmurs amongst the students, except for Tori, Jade, Cat, and Robbie.

"I don't get it," Tori asked. "Who is Wyld Stallyns?" This caused looks of disbelief from Beck and Andre.

"They're one of the greatest bands of all time," Andre told her. "They played this big concert back in '91."

"Yeah," Beck chimed in. "They totally rocked the battle of the bands and, from what my parents told me, had some killer special effects."

"I've never heard of them," Robbie said, while Cat nodded in agreement.

"Don't care to hear about them," Jade chimed in. Beck and Andre then shrugged, while Helen sang out a loud high note, drawing all of the attention back to her.

"That's better," she said. "Since I don't remember much of what was told, I figure they want us to send two kids to this place and show those…Crazy Mares, or whatever, that we deserve a concert by proving the true meaning of friendship...So we put all of your names in a giant bowl and are going to pull them out at random. Here we go." She then started to rummage through the bowl, and the students began to sit with anticipation.

"WAIT!" Cat called out, startling everyone in the process. "Is this a prize drawing?"

"Uh…sure?" Helen said, not sure how to respond exactly.

"Yay!" Cat exclaimed, looking around at her friends, beaming with pride. She then explained, "I was right." Helen rolled her eyes and resumed digging.

"First kid going is…" she said as she pulled out a scrap of paper and read it. "…Robbie Shapiro!" A few claps were heard from scattered areas, but mostly silence. Beck clapped him on the shoulder in approval, while Andre gave him a thumbs-up.

"Alright, and the one going with him is…" She reached back in and pulled out another piece of paper. "…Jade West!" As she heard her name, Jade spat out the coffee she was sipping on.

"Is there anybody else that you could choose to go to this thing?" She asked in an irritated tone. "Like…anybody at all? Sinjin? Cat? Vega?" Helen shook her head at every suggestion.

"The drawing's done, and I sure don't want to do this again," she told her. "So you and Robbie are going to San Dimas tomorrow to get that concert. Don't let the school down." As Helen went off into the school, Robbie smiled at Jade who returned a scowl.

"Come on, Jade," Robbie said. "It should be fun."

"Oh, I can't wait," Jade muttered, sipping on her coffee.

* * *

"Ok, so it was a little bad on the ride here," Robbie admitted, following after Jade who was storming off the bus.

"Let me guess," she started. "It can only get better from here, right? Need I remind you that I hate busses?"

"No, Jade," Robbie sighed. "You were very clear about that the whole trip over here." He then watched as Jade reached into her pocket and pulled out a pair of scissors and took that as a sign to take a few steps back. She pointed them at Robbie, a devious smirk creeping upon her face.

"Don't tempt me, Shapiro," she warned, putting her scissors back in her pocket. Robbie breathed a sigh of relief, and started to look around the street.

"Do you know exactly where to go?" he asked her.

"She never told us where to go?" Jade asked, exacerbated in her tone. "Fantastic…"

"I bet we could just ask around," he suggested. "Someone ought to know where to go…" He noticed a Circle K across the street and smirked. "There." He then took Jade by the arm and ran them to the door, hearing a bell ring as they entered. A young woman was working the register, and she didn't seem too enthusiastic to see two teenagers in front of her.

"You want to pump gas or buy condoms?" she asked. Robbie then blushed, while Jade retched slightly.

"Uh…no," Robbie said. "We were wondering if you knew where to go for that Wyld Stallyns contest." The woman then perked up at the mention of Wyld Stallyns.

"Wyld Stallyns are in Belize," she told them. "It's a part of their worldwide tour that they're on. Come on, keep up with the times, kid." Robbie felt Jade's angry stare burning the back of his head, and quickly began to panic.

"Are you sure?" he asked. "We were told that this was going on today."

"Positive, kid," she said.

"Well, do you know when the next bus back to LA is going to be here?" he asked. She checked a bus schedule and frowned.

"There won't be a bus back to LA until later on tonight," she told him. He then heard the ring of the bell, followed by the crash of the door slamming shut. Robbie walked out and saw Jade sitting on the sidewalk, holding her head in her hands. He tried to approach her, but she raised her hand up to him.

"Don't even think about it," she said. "I just checked my phone, and I forgot to charge my battery. We're stuck in this town for the rest of the day, and I'm not sure how this could get any worse."

"Well, it could start to rain," he joked, getting no positive response from Jade.

"Keep it up, Robbie," she glared. "God, I can't believe our luck. Like we would've won some stupid…friendship contest. That would've taken a miracle. We don't have anything in common!"

"We could've come up with something," Robbie muttered, taking a seat near her. Jade then shifted her seat further away. "Maybe if you'd be nicer to me, we'd have had a chance if the contest were still on."

"Maybe," Jade said. "But, as you can see, this was a complete waste of our time!" As she said that, the two noticed a pair of young men walking towards the gas station. One wore a yellow shirt with a green over shirt, grey slacks and had his blonde hair sticking out of his red hat. He was followed by a taller man in an orange and red jacket, wearing a red shirt and blue jeans, and had thick black hair.

"I'll tell you one thing about these trips," the blonde man said. "The food never ceases to amaze me."

"Yeah, it's like the same, but in a different wrapper," the tall man replied. "Makes you wonder what was wrong with the old ones." He then looked over at Robbie and Jade, and took on a sympathetic look.

"How's it going, upset future dudes?" he asked. The teens raised a curious eyebrow at the two men's accents, which sounded a mixture of surfer, valley, and idiot.

"We're stuck in town because of a mistake our teacher made," Robbie explained.

"Bogus," the two said simultaneously.

"Well, don't feel too bad about the current dilemma, young ones," the blonde man assured them. "In fact, you can look at this as an opportunity for a most triumphant trip." Jade shot them a dirty look, causing them to stir uncomfortably.

"How about we introduce ourselves?" the shorter one suggested.

"Sounds good," Robbie said. "I'm Robbie Shapiro, and this is Jade West." Jade raised a hand to acknowledge their simultaneous smiles but refused to return the smile.

"Nice to meet you, Rob and Jade," the blonde man said. "I am Bill S. Preston, Esquire!"

"And I am Ted 'Theodore' Logan," the tall man followed with. "And we're…"

"WYLD STALLYNS!" the duo shouted out, following their cry with air guitar solos. Robbie and Jade stared back at them, not sure of what they were seeing.

"Ummm…" Robbie started to say. "You guys can't be Wyld Stallyns."

"What makes you say that, dude?" Ted asked.

"The real Wyld Stallyns are on tour," Jade interjected. "They should be somewhere in Belize right now. So, following that logic, you aren't the Wyld Stallyns." Bill and Ted looked at each other, serious at first but soon putting on big grins.

"Well, that would be true," Bill started to say, "If we didn't have a bodacious time booth that we can use to surf the circuits of time."

"We totally do, though!" Ted shouted. Robbie and Jade stared blankly at them, both not sure if they were crazy or as stupid as they sounded.

"No way…" Jade began to say.

"Yes way!" Ted interrupted. "We've traveled through time a lot in our day."

"Yeah," Bill added. "We've been to the past, the future. We've even mastered the mind numbing game of time travel set ups."

"Prove it," Jade said.

"Alright, Bill," Ted said with a smirk. "When we get the chance, let's time travel back to this time, and set up a prank call for the Circle K to happen..." Ted quickly glanced down at his wristwatch. "…one minute from now."

"Most excellent idea, Ted," Bill beamed. "To make it fun, we'll tell the girl inside that San Dimas High is giving out free tickets to a Van Halen concert, but she only has five minutes to get there." As the two shared a high five, Robbie scratched his head in confusion while Jade began to fume.

"You guys seriously expect us to believe that you'll time travel to set up some stupid prank call about concert tickets?" she asked, disbelief heavily hanging on her words. Bill and Ted smiled and pointed to the door of the Circle K. Robbie and Jade turned to see the woman rushing out of the doors.

"I didn't even know that Van Halen was touring again!" she shouted as she got into her car, speeding her way out of the parking lot and into the streets. Jade stared at the path wide eyed, while Robbie started to rapidly switch his focus on Bill, then Ted, and to Jade.

"I can't believe it," Robbie whispered. "These guys might be for real." He then felt a slap on the arm from Jade, causing him to stare back at her still disbelieving face.

"Come on, Robbie," she whispered back. "Time travel?! Not a chance."

"Then how do you explain that stuff?" He asked her. "The woman? Van Halen? It's either one big coincidence or they are time travelers, like they say they are." She shook her head furiously.

"I don't buy it," she said. "Unless they think they can prove it, then they're crazy." Bill and Ted, overhearing their debate, turned to each other.

"Bill, my friend," Ted said.

"Yes, Ted, my friend?" Bill replied.

"I believe that we should take these kids on a most triumphant trip through time," Ted told him, smiling goofily at his own idea.

"Well, then, we must not waste any time," Bill replied, returning the smile. They approached the teens, Bill grabbing Robbie's arm, while Ted started pushing Jade, and led them to the side of the Circle K, to what appeared to be a normal phone booth.

"Ok…weird place to put a phone booth," Robbie said.

"Oh, this isn't a phone booth," Ted told them. "It's a time booth. It's what we use to travel through time."

"You couldn't find a plutonium powered Delorian?" Jade sarcastically joked.

"What would we need a car for?" Bill asked. "We got a booth. Just come inside and we'll show you." Robbie and Jade watched as they walked inside.

"Jade, I think that we should just walk away," Robbie warned. "These guy's seem crazy."

"Oh, come on, Robbie," Jade said. "The worst that could happen is that they're wrong and they're trying to cop a feel of my good." Robbie then started to get worried.

"I don't think they'd do that, but I'd rather not take that risk if I were you," he whispered.

"Oh, Robbie, I didn't know you cared," she told him. "Let's just go home with a story to tell, seeing as how we're stuck here." Robbie then sighed, and shrugged.

"Fair enough," Robbie said.

"Do you really think that four people could fit in a phone booth?" Jade asked.

"You doubt the booth," Bill said. "We managed to fit some historic people in this booth."

"Yeah," Ted added. "Sigmund Frood, So-crates, Genghis Khan, Beathoven , Billy the Kid, Joan of Arc, Napoleon, and Abraham Lincoln. We all managed to fit in the booth and travel through time with no problems…except for that pitstop in the Mesozoic Era, but we fixed that fast. Come on in and see." The duo then grabbed the teens and pulled them in.

"Mmph!" Robbie grunted. "Very cozy, I guess." Jade did her best to find space by moving into the corner, while Robbie pressed up to the side. Ted stood beside Bill while he picked up the phone. Bill thumbed through a phone book.

"Let's see, where should we go?" he thought aloud. After flipping through the pages, he showed one to Ted, and the duo smiled.

"You guy's should like this place," Ted said as he punched numbers on the keypad.

"Yeah," Bill agreed. "Oh, you might want to raise your hands up for this part." Robbie and Jade stared blankly as Ted pressed the pound and number buttons simultaneously, hanging up the phone and smiling back at them.

"What happens now?" Jade asked. "Do we just sit here and wAAAAHHH!" She was cut off as the time booth began to glow, spark, and shoot electricity. Robbie and Jade watched as the booth sank into the ground, and stared out into the vast space that was in front of them, marveling at the many long cords and paths that were gathered there.

"WHERE ARE WE?!" Robbie shouted as the booth began to loop and twist its way through the circuit.

"Welcome to the circuits of time, dude," Ted said. "From here, we can travel to any time or place in the phone book."

"Well, then…" Robbie began, "…where are we going?"

"You'll see," Ted smiled, causing Robbie and Jade to look at each other nervously. They then felt themselves fall out of the circuit and land in some dark room. As they ventured out of the booth, they saw some band equipment and cases. The sounds of roaring cheers came from behind a curtain.

"What?" Jade asked. "Are we backstage to a rock concert?"

"Most observant of you, Jade," Bill said. "One that Ted and I find to be totally memorable."

"Yeah," Ted added. "Especially to us." The two then walked to the side of the curtain, blocking the view of what was outside. The two teens then approached, trying their best to peek behind them, but to no avail.

"Robbie," Bill said.

"Jade," Ted said.

"You just got backstage passes to…" Bill said, looking at Ted. The duo then moved out of the teen's view, simultaneously saying, "Wyld Stallyns' first concert!" Robbie and Jade then marveled at the sight before them. They saw two women, one on a keyboard while the other sat behind some drums, two small furry creatures patting on bongo drums, crude robot versions of Bill and Ted dancing, and a man dressed up as the grim reaper playing a bass cello. They then turned their attention to the duo with the guitars.

"I know what you're thinking," Bill said. "You see, the babes are our wives, and the mothers of our most excellent offspring, Little Bill and Little Ted. We managed to save them from some royal ugly dudes in the 18th century. The little dude's are one bodacious pair of the greatest minds in the universe, Station. They're the ones that helped us build the good robot us-es, which we used to beat the bad robot us-es. And Death over there led us to them when we died, went to Hell, and played him in a few games. He took us to Heaven, where we met God, who by the way is way benevolent and gracious of a supreme creator of our world." Robbie and Jade looked at each other in disbelief.

"By the way," Ted said, "That's us, dudes." Robbie and Jade noticed that the person that looked like Bill had a long beard and a black and blue suit, looking like he had came out of a ZZ Top cover band. Ted wore a conquistador style moustache and soul patch, along with what appeared to be armor.

"No way," Robbie and Jade said simultaneously.

"Yes way," a mysterious voice said from behind them. The four turned to face a man with graying hair in a ponytail and a white beard. He wore a brown trench coat with glowing blue shoulder pads. He smiled and said, "Greetings, my excellent friends."

"Rufus!" Bill and Ted exclaimed.

"What are you doing back here?" Rufus asked them. "And might I ask who your friends are that you've brought with you?"

"Well, the one with glasses is Robbie, and the edgy looking girl is Jade," Ted explained. "We found them in San Dimas, and they said that they were sent there for some school thing that turned out to be totally bogus."

"I see," Rufus muttered, turning his attention to the new time travelers. "Well, what brought you to San Dimas?" Robbie opened his mouth to explain, but soon felt Jade's hand cover it.

"We aren't going to say anything until you explain how all this is possible," she said sternly.

"Well, if you insist…" Rufus shrugged. "You see, I'm from the 27th century, where the world is rid of all heinousness, and is in a state of utopia. There is no pollution, no crime, and good feelings all around. And the reason that all of it was made possible is because of these two." He gestured to Bill and Ted, who did air guitars in response.

"How is that possible?" Robbie asked.

"Well, it's all because of Wyld Stallyns music," Rufus explained. "In particular, this concert, due to the whole world seeing it, was a major influence. They've shown us that the world doesn't need to be so violent. We just need to be excellent to each other and remember to party on, dudes."

"Most bodacious of you to say, Rufus," Bill said.

"Yeah," Ted said. "We've traveled through the past. We've traveled to the future. We've been all around the afterlife. And in our adventures, we've learned that the best place to be…is here."

"The best time to be…is now," Bill added. "And the best thing to say while we're here is…"

"LET'S ROCK!" the duo shouted, startling the teens, while Rufus smiled warmly at the duo's speech.

"That was actually…very deep," Robbie whispered.

"Yeah…for two stoner looking idiots, you guys really know how to make people feel good," Jade admitted. She then waved her hand, quickly saying, "No offense about the first part." Bill and Ted merely smiled.

"No offense taken," Bill said. "So, now that you know what we're about, why were you two in San Dimas?"

"Well, we were told that there was a contest there," Robbie said. "We were supposed to prove that we knew the true meaning of friendship."

"Yeah," Jade added. "And you guys were supposed to be the guests of honor. I guess that meant you would be the judges of our answer." Bill, Ted, and Rufus then looked at each other, and back at the teens.

"Well, you've found us," Ted told them. "Might as well give it a shot. What is the true meaning of friendship?" Robbie looked at Jade, and Jade started to look back, both deep in thought.

"Well," Jade began, "even though there are people who appear vastly different to each other, it doesn't mean that they aren't able to be friends."

"Friendship is about accepting the other for their differences," Robbie added. "We're more alike than we know, which already makes us friends." Bill and Ted smiled, while Rufus began to look deep in thought, nodding slightly.

"What's up, Rufus?" Bill asked.

"Well, their answer was something you two said in an interview during your time," he told them, causing the duo to smile.

"Well, if we said it then it must be the answer we were looking for ," Ted said.

"Excellent observation, Ted," Bill said. "I guess you've won the contest! Congrats, dudes!" Jade then smiled and gave Robbie a big hug, who was beaming at their victorious achievement.

"So, seeing as how you've answered the question, you deserve some kind of reward," Rufus told the teens. "So, what would you like in return?"

* * *

The crowd inside of the San Dimas Bowl was filled with anxious Hollywood Arts students and faculty. They stared attentively at the stage as it opened up. They watched as a spotlight beamed down in the center of the stage and applauded as they watched two figures, a boy and a girl, walked into the light. Four other figures were apparent in the background, along with what appeared to be a phone booth in the center.

"Students of Hollywood Arts," Robbie shouted out to the crowd. "Jade and I went on an adventure beyond any you could imagine."

"That's right," Jade added. "We went to San Dimas to prove to two men that we knew the meaning of friendship. Even though most could consider us to be the exact opposite of each other, we are still capable of being friends as two people who have everything in common."

"And the people that helped us figure that out are here today, but before we introduce them, we are going to introduce our friends who are here to help them perform," Robbie said. "On the drums is ladies man, Beck Oliver!" A spotlight beamed on Beck, who twirled his drumstick, causing the women to cheer louder than everyone out there.

"On the keyboard, give it up for Andre Harris!" Jade shouted, while Andre played a few notes, causing the entire crowd to cheer.

"The backup dancers and lead vocalists for this performance, the always beautiful and talented Tori Vega, Caterina Valentine, and Jade West!" Robbie called out. Cat and Tori then made a few dance moves and sang a few bars for the crowd, receiving more male applause than female.

"And on bass guitar, none other than Robbie Shapiro!" Jade said. The crowd then applauded as he approached the bass guitar and played a bass line that drove the crowd into a frenzy, while Jade stood a bit longer in the light.

"And now, the people you've been waiting for," she said. "Please welcome Mr. Bill S. Preston, Esquire, and Ted 'Theodore' Logan, also known as…WYLD STALLYNS!" she shouted out, causing the students to cheer as Bill and Ted walked out, raising rock fists to the crowd. They waited for the audience to stop.

" Hollywood Arts," Bill cried out. "We have had the pleasure of meeting the most excellent representatives you've sent to us, known as Rob and Jade."

"They've proved to us that they know how to be truly great buds," Ted shouted. "And that shows that you all have the ability, deep within you hearts, to feel the same way. So, let's perform to you a song that has made many people we have met in our journeys most tranquil!" They then began to play a song, while Tori, Cat, and Jade began to sing.

_No fear, no loss, no tears,_  
_The time is almost here._  
_Our dreams will all come true, I promise you,_  
_Cause I can see for miles and miles._  
_In time we'll be dancing in the streets all night (all night, all night)._  
_In time, yes, everything will be all right (all right, all right)._  
_It'll take time but we're going far,_  
_You and me, yes I know we are._  
_In time we'll be dancing in the streets all night._  
_Oh yeah, oh yeah, oh yeah._  
_Oh yeah, oh yeah, oh yeah._  
_In time we'll be dancing in the streets all night._  
_All night._

_One heart, one soul, one mind,_  
_Our eyes will not be blind._  
_We'll see this rain come down without this sound,_  
_We can all, we can all break free._  
_In time we'll be dancing in the streets all night (all night, all night)._  
_In time, yes, everything will be all right (all right, all right)._  
_It'll take time but we're going far,_  
_You and me, yes I know we are,_  
_In time we'll be dancing in the streets all night._  
_Oh yeah, oh yeah, oh yeah._  
_Oh yeah, oh yeah, oh yeah._  
_In time . . ._

_In time we'll be dancing in the streets all night (all night, all night)._  
_In time, yes, everything will be all right (all right, all right)._  
_It'll take time but we're going far,_  
_You and me, yes I know we are,_  
_In time we'll be dancing in the streets all night._  
_All night, we'll be dancing,_  
_We'll be dancing, we'll be dancing,_  
_All night . . ._  
_We'll be dancing in the streets all night._  
_Dancing . . ._  
_In time, we'll be dancing . . . all night._  
_We'll be dancing in the streets all night._

As the song wrapped up, the entire audience began to give a standing ovation to the group, while Bill and Ted called over Robbie and Jade to their sides. The two teens quickly joined them at their sides.

"Well, you guys, it was a most bodacious time we've spent together," Bill admitted. "Unfortunately, we gotta head back to our own time."

"Yeah, but be assured, fellow friends," Ted added. "We shall never forget our most triumphant trip we shared." They shared a respective nod, and Robbie and Jade watched as the Wyld Stallyns stepped towards the time booth.

"Thank you, Hollywood Arts!" They called out, causing the crowd to cheer praises to the duo. They soon entered the booth, and stared back at Robbie and Jade.

"Catch you later, Rob and Jade!" Bill and Ted called out, throwing up hang loose hand signs as they opened the booth doors.

"Catch you later, Bill and Ted!" Robbie and Jade replied, waving their goodbyes as the duo entered the booth. The rest of Hollywood Arts cheered as they saw the electric lights flicker from the booth, while smoke covered the entire stage. Only Robbie and Jade smiled as the booth sank into the floor, while the rest of the people, including their gang, thought they had used some sort of special effect. While the audience clamored, Robbie and Jade looked towards each other.

"Rob, my friend," Jade said, mimicking Bill and Ted.

"Yes, Jade, my friend?" Robbie replied as he followed her lead.

"This has indeed been one triumphant trip," Jade then said, putting her arm around Robbie's shoulder.

"Most triumphant indeed," Robbie confirmed.

* * *

**Man, that one was quite the long run, right? But hey, it's all good as long as the story was told. So, tell me, what do you think of this shot's cameo? Do any of you even remember Bill and Ted? I do hope so, but understand if you don't. Either way, let me know how you liked the story in a review. As you know, I do appreciate them so.**

**Peace.**


End file.
